Talk:The Unfinished Waltz
Testimonials *Migratory Hippogryph can easily be soloed by Dancer 60+ using standard evasion gear. **This NM is very easily kited using desperate flourish. The weight effect doesn't seem to be diminished at all. Just kite and Utsusemi and fight some more. Should be a very easy fight even at lv 40. I just completed this at 47 DNC/NIN. (might want to use sushi to avoid missing at lower levels) ** Very easy solo on 54DNC/NIN using lv. 68 Soothing Healer NPC. I was primarily geared in the Crow Jupon set for Evasion. Recasted Utsu: Ichi only twice during the fight and never used a Waltz. Kept Haste Samba up. **Easily soloed by 75 BLM/RDM. **Easily duo'd at lvl 50 subbing nin with less than adequate gear and NPC set to soothing healer. ~Zazhi, sylph **Soloed by dnc/nin 40, got a few TP before fight and crab sushi no NPC and normal Equip. Very easy fight with timing ,kinda exciting. **Really easily soloed by 75 RDM/NIN or /WHM (tried both with friends). Melee gear. No nukes. **Soloed by 50DNC/25NIN used Trance at start of fight to be able to use steps and sambas and have chance to build TP, his accuracy was somewhat low. **Solo'd by 49DNC/24NIN. No 2HR, no food, started with 0TP. Was difficult at times, but kiting with Desperate Flourish and recasting Utsusemi with Violent Flourish made the fight winnable. However, bad luck could cost you the win if you get nailed by Choke Breath or Jettatura at an inopportune time. **Soloed by 47DNC/23NIN used Trance when HP got low from a lengthy Jettatura, and Desperate flourish to recast shadows and recuperate. **Soloed by Tarutaru 40DNC/20NIN with help of Soothing Healer NPC. No 2 hour. No food. Started battle with 0% TP. Used standard level 40 equipments & Tarutaru RSE armor. Exciting fight. **Failed to solo as Mithra DNC41/NIN20, with good evasion gear, 4 evasion merits, 230 TP built up before the fight, and a Fierce Attacker NPC. :/ I probably should've used Trance sooner than I did, but even if I had, I might've still lost. Got him to about 30% HP. His accuracy wasn't great, but it was definitely higher than I expected from reading other testimonials. Hippogryph TP moves suck; I got hit with a fairly long duration Jettatura right as shadows went down (not that it's blocked by shadows, but it meant he could hit me while Terrorized), and the paralyze from Choke Breath was quite potent. --Kyrie 10:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *NM appears to be susceptible to Ninjutsu enfeebles. Blind, paralyze and slow all connected. Solo'd on 52DNC/26NIN. I built up my TP to almost 300% killing Wandering Saplings around the fortress area then ran to F-5 and I killed the Migratory Hippogryph. Did not use Trance, no food, and using lvl 46 to lvl 30 gear. I concentrated on healing myself casting Curing Waltz III and casting Drain Samba II. Don't bother erasing status effects. They drop relatively fast. You cannot call an fellow NPC in Grauberg(S) so I don't know what these other peeps are talkin' about. --crashgate 01:00, 13 November 2008 (UTC) To call your NPC in the past, you first have to get a cutscene at the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S). Once you do so, you can use your Signal/Tactics Pearl in Grauberg (S). --Ellipses 05:08, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Easily soloable by a 60+ dancer? How about 57? Attempted to solo on Mithra 40DNC/NIN with 36 Fierce Attacker NPC, as it had been mentioned as possible in a different setup. You may be able to TP up on Saplings near the fortifications and sneak by the truesight hippogryphs nearby, but they're pretty tightly packed and it's going to take some patience; I didn't try. The Migratory Hippogryph's accuracy is pretty bad, but his damage makes up for that. Be prepared to watch a quarter to half of your HP evaporate if he connects. Also, don't count on the Sidhe to do anything. I have 0 Pixie hate and have never even so much as engaged a pixie in combat, but I hadn't even recieved a raise 20 minutes after dieing, even with the hippogryph drawn toward their wander path and a few passing within inches of me. My gear wasn't absolutely outstanding, but there wasn't much more that could be added. Seems like this AF1 is like most others. Do it late, or don't solo it. --Linoth 05:10, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Seems this can be done at or near 40 with an NPC fellow. Tahngarthortalk- 18:27, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Did this fight about a month ago, and honestly it was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Did it in a Duo, I was 50 DNC/NIN, partner was 40 THF/NIN. First off, if you haven't done so already, take the opportunity while running around to do this quest to stop and get all the maws and the Recall-Pashh telepoint along the way, and beyond...it's nice getting them out of the way, since all the mobs in the past are so angry compared to their present day counterparts. We ran from Sauromugue Champaign (S) all the way out to Bastok (S) and you might as well kill two birds with one stone. Plus, if you do end up biting it somewhere on the way you can at least start from a zone away and not have to run all the way through the past again and all that insanity. So try and plan some extra time for that, it's not that bad if you're careful. I waited until I was 50 because the next AF quest isn't until 52 anyways, the next AF quest is actually harder if you don't already have a high level character or one to help,the Chakram isn't that much worse (I never throw the thing unless I'm pulling or skilling up lol), and 3 of the later AF pieces are gonna cost you a pretty big chunk of change unless you're a pretty high level clothcrafter and can make them yourself, so gives you more time to save up some gil if you wait a while... Anyways, there are a lot of Hippogryphs running around, so be prepared to stop and wait for mobs to move around before moving on towards your destination. You can do the standard sneak and invis around everything else though, so bring along sneak oils and prism powders, or sub nin if you're 50+ and have Monomi:Ichi and Tonko:Ichi available. If you want to, and I recommend it, build TP before you fight the Migratory Hippogryff, the worms and saplings to the south of him (closer to north gustaberg) are pretty easy to kill, we killed bats on our way down from Pashhow and they were a little harder, but not too bad either. During the fight itself, keeping shadows up wasn't really that hard, THF and I traded hate back and forth nicely, THF through weaponskilling, me by curing him up when he started to take a beating. I had Drain Samba II up the whole time so keeping HP up was pretty easy. He didn't seem to actually hit me too often, and he wasn't particularly fast, so keeping shadows up was a piece of cake. Reverse Flourish as needed, etc etc... I've got a video of the fight up on youtube, feel free to check it out to see what to expect=>Video -----Effedup 07:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Just solo'd this fight as a 50dnc/nin. Ended up being a really easy fight. He only hit me 6 times total. Which when he hit me, hit me for an average of 100hp. I do say i had a pretty decent evasion setup that i think might this fight as easy as it was for me. Should've recorded it really...--Yanosuke 17:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Easy fight This is a ridiculously easy fight for a BLM75/doesn't matter. 2x AM2 and maybe a Tier3 spell and you're done. Hippo is alsy very susceptible to Sleep2. --Tattersail 09:06, 20 November 2008 (UTC) No Longer Required to fight as Dancer? I just competed this quest on my dancer. My first attempt resulted in me dying and having to home point back to Jeuno. I came back several levels later and with a stalwart shield NPC (lvl 45). I expected to have to see the cutscene again, but it immediately spawned the NM. --Stephie, Carbuncle.